Legacy
by Gryphinwyrm7
Summary: Xanatos's Legacy.


**Legacy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles, I do not even like The Goliath Chronicles so nothing from that is used here: Except possibly _The Journey._

Author's Notes: This is my first every Gargoyles One-Shot. I hope you like, please review.

**(Hudson's voice): Previously on Gargoyles:**

PETROS XANATOS: A simple American penny. It's practically worthless now, but in a thousand years who knows? It's my wedding gift to you, because it's all you seem to care about. --**Vows**

HUDSON: True immortality isn't about living forever man, It's about what you do with the time you have. When all your scheming is done, what will be your legacy Xanatos? —**The Price**

Brooklyn walked into Xanatos's former office. His wings caped over his armor, he glanced behind him. His mate, Katana, and his second Artus were on his heels.

Katana was a jade green Ishimuran gargoyle. She was fierce and intelligent. It hadn't taken long for her to capture Brooklyn's heart: though it had taken him longer to win hers. Even at her age, 120, Sixty in gargoyle years, she could still turn heads. Even humans would double take when they saw her. It always pleased Brooklyn that he had mated such a prize. And it amused Katana that Brooklyn was so pleased by this.

Artus was the biological child of Broadway and Angela, though honestly Brooklyn thought that he looked more like Hudson than anyone else. Brooklyn knew who his biological parents were, but he was raised in the traditional gargoyle way: communally, by all of the gargoyle parents who contributed eggs that year. Granted that was only Broadway, Angela, Bronx, Budicca, Katana, and Brooklyn: so there were only six rookery parents to begin with, and two of them were beasts, but the Gargoyle Way was still upheld.

He looked very much like the late clan elder, with only Broadway's aquamarine coloring and Angela's sable hair to indicate his lineage.

"You wanted to see me?" Brooklyn asked.

Owen looked up from the paperwork he'd been filing. "Ah yes Brooklyn good. Just a moment then."

Alex then entered through another door. He did not appear to be his usual self. His playful attitude and trademark-smile were gone: replaced by a mellowed out sad look of someone who had been crying for some time, privately.

"My condolences Alex," Katana said bowing. "I would have liked to come to the funeral but…" She trailed off.

"No it's all right," Alex said, slowly walking over to the gargoyles. "I really appreciate it Katana. If…If it hadn't been for you guys I don't think I would have made it through this. I've always thought of you guys as my closest friends."

He walked over and hugged the gargoyle. Tears in his eyes. Katana nodded understandingly and politely returned the hug.

"I understand why you didn't come though," Alex sadly. "Maybe one day this city will grow up and see you guys for what you really are: Angels in the Night."

"Why did you ask me to come here?" Brooklyn asked Owen suspiciously.

"I wanted you all to be here," Owen responded. "I represent Mr. Xanatos's estate. I wished to go over his last will and testament"

Brooklyn cocked an eyebrow ridge. "Xanatos left me something?"

"No," Owen said. "He left something to the Clan. You are the leader of the clan, and thus you represent them."

"Of course," Katana said, a bit more neutral in matters concerning Xanatos than her mate was.

In forty years of the gargoyles living in the Eyrie Building, Xanatos had continued to conduct his schemes. With different goals in mind than before, but scheme he did. And on more than one occasion those schemes would bring him at odds with the clan. It was an odd balance: his permanent houseguests, verses his own goals.

This had given Brooklyn an almost immediate mistrust of everything he did.

"So what did pops leave the Clan?" Alex asked.

"This building." Owen said as calmly as ever, "As well as the controlling stock in Xanatos Enterprises. The gargoyles now own the company."

"WHAT!" Brooklyn yelled in shock. In truth this revelation surprised all three gargoyles. The trio unfurled their wings in surprise.

"I don't believe it!" Artus said.

"The company is set up to continue business as usual without need for you to deal with anything or make policy changes," Owen said. "I suppose that you'll want to change the company name? The assets of this corporation could seriously aid your effort to make peace with the city."

"Wait, wait, wait," Brooklyn said. "If we get the company what does Alex get?"

"Along with several objects of sentimental value such as his mother's jewelry and things of that nature," Owen said. "The sum of Twenty Thousand dollars has been left in Alexander's care. No more and no less, Mr. Xanatos was very specific."

"We get Gen-U-Tech and his son gets twenty grand?" Brooklyn said. "What gives?"

Alex laughed. "That's perfect Owen. So like dad."

"What's so funny?" Brooklyn asked.

Alex smiled mischievously. It always gave Brooklyn a heart attack when he did that. Brooklyn knew all _too_ well who Alex's teacher had been; and who had been used in most of his lessons.

"Pops left me the same amount of money he started with," Alex said. "He wants me to work to earn everything else. Grand-pop would be proud."

"So…" Brooklyn said. "Xanatos Enterprises is ours." He was obviously still trying to wrap his head around this. The castle was truly theirs. And the wealth…he almost couldn't believe it.

"I would suggest placing Lexington in charge of R&D," Owen said. "As well as Technology. And Nashville I believe would be able to work well with our genetics division."

"Yeah," Brooklyn said slowly. "Uh, I think Lex will probably end up running just about everything. You might wanna change the name to the Lexington Corporation."

"Duly noted," Owen said. "I am to continue to see that the company can run capably in your hands and, when I am sure that you can handle it without me, then I am to aid Alex in whatever his endeavors are to be."

"Yeah OK," Brooklyn said. Still in a daze. "I'm gonna go tell the clan."

Brooklyn walked out in a funk. Katana and Artus looked at each other, and then walked out in silence.

"Pops left them quite a legacy didn't he?" Alex said. "I hope I can fill his shoes."

"I believe that you will succeed quite adequately sir," Owen responded smiling

XXX

The rest of the clan gathered around Brooklyn and Katana as they stepped out onto the castle tower. The twilight beginning: Dawn was near.

"Guys," Brooklyn said.

Authors Notes: Tell me how you feel! REVIEW!

As usual for my gargoyles fics: the imaginary voice talents of real-life actors:

Brooklyn, Owen—Jeff Bennett 

Katana—Ming Na

Artus—Edward Asner

Alex—Jonathan Frakkes


End file.
